The most impactful core is one that anticipates, adapts, and develops with its users. The landscape of bioinformatics has expanded significantly since the beginning of the MT INBRE program. Therefore, MT INBRE IV features an evolved Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (BBC) optimized to meet the needs of a new breed of researchers across Montana and regional partners. The BBC in MT INBRE I-III was developed to meet the needs of investigators performing genomics, metagenomics, transcriptomics and the associated high- throughput data analysis needed for these techniques. These ?omics? approaches are now essential to many laboratory-based biological research and public health projects as well. In response, the BBC developed into an integral and essential component of research and teaching in Montana. For MT INBRE III network investigators, the BBC provided access to high performance research computing, expertise and training on the use of bioinformatics software, and biostatistical support. In addition, the BBC provided training for students in bioinformatics and the development of specialized data analysis pipelines. In this way, the Core served MT INBRE III's scientific community and the greater biomedical research community in Montana. It also helped educate students who will enter careers in biostatistics and bioinformatics and/or continue to apply advanced tools to their research programs. In MT INBRE IV, the BBC will build upon the solid foundation established in MT INBRE I-III, enhancing and adding to the activities and services supporting our clients. During MT INBRE III, the bioinformatics Faculty Advisory Committee, all Core Directors, and the MT INBRE PI and PC analyzed the current and future needs of MT INBRE investigators and students across the network, incorporating input from the MT INBRE III External Advisory Committee to develop goals for enhancing the core. To achieve these goals, we will accomplish three specific aims. Aim 1: Maintain and further develop the MT INBRE IV Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (BBC) Leadership Team and overall capacity to support and enhance future research directions in basic and clinical science. Aim 2: Continue to provide training opportunities to support Network investigators' research and expose students to the expanding field of multi-omics. Aim 3: Increase biomedical research capacity across the MT INBRE IV Network and RAIN by providing enhanced resources and facilities to support research in focus areas.